


Ripley John: World Building

by BlackroseBisharp



Series: Ripley John's College Fun! [1]
Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackroseBisharp/pseuds/BlackroseBisharp
Summary: Half Incubus Ripley John, after a life of being around mostly humans, attends a college of monsters! Hijinks ensue
Series: Ripley John's College Fun! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000854
Kudos: 2





	Ripley John: World Building

While this work is heavily inspired by Kenkou Cross's Monster Girl Encyclopedia, I've made some changes to better fit the story I wanted to tell, making an AU where Humans and Monsters live in relative harmony after a brutal war between humans and monsters where they had to compromise to prevent mass extinction. 

This first part is just to explain some changes that may confuse people, so I recommend coming back in case there is any confusion.

I've made some rules/changes to better fit my story. 

1.Monster Boys exist. They are not nearly as common as monster girls but they do exist

2.Homophobia and transphobia is near nonexistent on most monsters, as monsters are very open about their sexuality and gender identity

3.All humans make spirit energy and all monsters make demonic energy

4.This world is very modern but magic still exists

5.Due to monsters having widely varied maturity periods, there was a long debate about age of consent. They decided to compromise with humans and make it 17 which is near universal

6.Hybrids are very uncommon among couples. Most monsters share the species of the parent they share a gender with

7.Certain monsters can “self corrupt” with certain drugs

8.Succubus type monsters can form covenants with sexual and romantic partners, gaining their powers

9.In this Universe, rare monsters are just a bit more common

10.The world is split into 8 continents, one being Wonderland, one being the fairy kingdom, one being Zipangu and one being the Mist continent

11.Monsters without hands such as Birdmen and Mantises have evolved to have hands, due to constant breeding with humans and natural evolution

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this clears up any questions. Be sure to comment if you have a question, I'd love to answer it!


End file.
